True Love is Forbidden in Life
by Lord fluffy-sama
Summary: Kagome is back in her time, wondering about her feelings for her hanyou. Things are becoming too much on her, she wants to tell him badly. The only thing stopping her is Kikyou; What will Kagome's choice be? And are Inu's feelinds mutual? InuKag


Hey this Lord fluffy-sama! Now read my newest story have fun with it.  
  
Desclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA BUT I WANT TO GET SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA AS PETS FOR MY BEST FRIEND MARLA WHO REALLY WANTS THEM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My true love  
  
On a Monday afternoon, Kagome walking home from school, deep in thought, thinking about a certain hanyou.  
  
While Kagome was walking down the street, her friends Eri, Arimi, and Yuka were waving their hands at her. "Kagome-chan wait for us!" said the trio.  
  
"Konichiiwa guys, are you three going to ask me who is my true love is?" Kagome smiled, placing her hands on her hips. Every time her friends spoke to her, they mostly asked her about her love life. However, this time, she was going to be more open about it.  
  
Her friends were smiling immensely (Well, that shows how much they know!) "How do you know Kagome? Um¦ we were just wondering, but. Are you are going ask Houjo to out?" Those three never paid attention to their previous conversations with their own friends, do they?  
  
"Me go out with Houjo?" She paused, thinking. 'I cant love Houjo. I love Inuyasha. Even though I know he will probably never return my love for him'  
  
" Umâ€¦ I'm not sure." Kagome replied, breaking from her thoughts. She looked down, hiding the blush from her reddening cheeks.  
  
"What you mean you are not sure Kagome?" said Eri.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" ask Yuka.  
  
"We know your heart is with Houjo, we can tell." Said Arimi beaming.  
  
This caused Kagome to frown. Inside herself, her heart was aching. Aching to tell them about the hanyou boy she loved, more than anything in the entire world. She had craved for his love, and also knowing at the same time, she could not have his love. "Well, umâ€¦. I not sure you guys. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" Kagome said, pretending to be in a hurry. For her, it was hard to hide these emotions of love.  
  
"Poor Kagome I hope she can get a boyfriend. KAGOME I KNOW YOU LOVE HOUJO! SO SAY IT!" Arimi shouted to Kagome, who was running inside of her house.  
  
"Talk about it this tomorrow with Kagome at school Armi!!" said Eri and Yuki, pushing Armi away to walk.  
  
Meanwhile, in another world, a certain hanyou was thinking about a certain girl, near the bone gobbling well. "I'm going down there to get that bitch to came back to me!" he stood up, and jumped down the well to arrive in the modern era.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sat down in the kitchen, resting her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "Why can't I tell Inuyasha? Its. so hard to tell him aloud when in my mind it is easy as walking down the street. I can't love Houjo.." she removed her elbows and rested her head down onto the table; "Kikyou... why.... must she try to take his life? Not once. have I heard her.. Telling him that she loved him!" she gridded she nails into the wood of the table, in frustration.  
  
With frustration, came tears; Unstoppable ones.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and sniffed for Kagome's scent. He found it, and smelled the scent of tears and salt mixed in with her own scent. 'Nani? Why is she crying? If any bastard hurt her.. I'll kill him!." The hanyou hurried out of the well-house, and ran up the steps to her door. "Kagome?!" he called, knocking on the door. "Open up!"  
  
Kagome forced her tears to stop, stood up, and wiped the remainder of her tears away. She ran over to the door, and unlocked it.  
  
Once she did, he opened the door immediately. "Kagome?" Asked a confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Hm?" she looked up at him.  
  
He could see her face was tearstained, and felt a ping at his heart. "Are you Allright? Who has done this to you?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders, starring down at the ground, not answering him. "Wench, are you Allright?" he lifted to her face to look into her eyes. Seeing her in a painful state caused him to die inside. damn human side!  
  
"I'm f-fine." she managed to answer. Seeing him there was too much for her to bare. He was too close, everything wasn't right. Tears become RelayNet.  
  
She couldn't hold her pain off, anymore. She threw herself into the surprised arms of the hanyou, crying into his kimono.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, blushing. relevant is wrong with her? She seems so upset. so different. What has happened to my Kagome,' he hesitated at first, but placed his arms around her gently. 'What the hell? When was she mine anyway?!' he looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
She didn't answer him, again. Her sobbing became too much, and cried on him, making his Haori wet with her tears.  
  
So, he let her cry.  
  
Even though he couldn't stand the crying of girls.  
  
Especially Kagome's crying.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.  
  
Hi. Everyone. This is the first chapter. My friend Marla (silver angel love) has edited my chapter for me, and is also CO-writing with me! Anyhow. review please and I might write more!  
  
-Lord fluffy-sama 


End file.
